Pokemon: X and Y:
by TheLie314
Summary: Calem Travis (world famous rapper) moved to the Kalos region to get away from problems in Unova. Strange occurrences, war, and ghosts. When he gets to Kalos however, he'll have to embrace his time lord half, as much as he doesn't want to. (Rated M for foul language) (Reviews are excepted)
1. Chapter 1: Calems First Day

**Pokémon X Y: Kalos, a region of friendship.**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon and all its characters are property of **Nintendo** and **Game Freak**.

"_Pokespeech"_

"Normal"

_Thought_

Calem's POV

A sharp pain surged through my body as Fletchling pounded my stomach. "Aaahh", I screamed as I fell off my bed, "Come on Fletchling, how many times have I told you not to wake me up like that", "_Sorry Calem, but you know how your mother hates it when you sleep in, especially since your famous_", Fletchling replied. "I know but it's a brand new region and we just moved here yesterday, she can't let me sleep in today of all days", "_But don't you have to record that song you have been writing_", he replied. _Oh yeah I completely forgot about that_, I thought as I got up to go downstairs to get breakfast. "Better get dressed first" I said to myself as I reached for the door handle. I went to the wardrobe and got dressed in my usual attire, my black shirt and blue jacket, jeans, red hat and boots.

As I went downstairs there was a knock at the door, "Calem, can you get that", my mother asked. "Sure", I replied, as I started to walk to the door. As he opened the door, he noticed two girls standing at the door; one was wearing a red skirt, black shirt, pink hat, black tights and black shoes that had a pink poke-ball on them. She had brunette hair and blue eyes. The other one was wearing a pink shirt, black band around her arm, shorts and pink sandals. She had brown hair in a weird style and green eyes. "Hi, I'm Serena Williams, I live next door"' said the one in the skirt, "And I'm Shauna Kunst, nice to meet you!" Said the one in the pink shirt. "I'm Calem" "I think I've heard that name before" Serena replied. "We're here to tell you, we are going to get ... a Pokémon"! _Great, this is only like what the sixth time now_, I thought. "I'm sorry I can't, I have something else to do" "NO, you have to come with us, besides it can't be that important" Shauna replied. "Um, it really is". Serena clicked her fingers. "I know, you're the singer, Calem Travis", She exclaimed aloud. "Shhh, not so loud, the whole town might hear you", I claimed. "Sorry", she replied. "I still don't see what is more important than getting a Pokémon", Shauna mumbled under her breath. "I have to record a new song I've been working on", I explained, "I'll be an hour or so". "Ok, we will be waiting Aquacorde town", Serena explained, as they walked off.

Sorry for the short first chapter, I'll be updating regularly though, so don't worry.

**Non-English words used in this chapter:**

**Kunst- Art in German **

I'm planning to upload a chapter everyday and go through the whole storyline of Pokémon X.

Also I will be linking in a few of the older Pokémon characters along the way.


	2. Update

Okay, sorry I won't be able to update this weekend, because of a stupid Santa fun run, but I want to just set out some ground rules.

1. No rude reviews, criticism is welcome, but swearing isn't, and for those people who think I have terrible spelling, I wrote the first chapter on an iPad.

2. Don't get mad if something happens in the story that you don't like, or at least don't send a review saying I am the worst writer on the face of the planet.

3. Don't get mad at my bad story writing, I'm not the best writer in the world, but I'm not the worst either.

Okay, those are the rules, before I go, can I ask you guys to think of a better last name for Calem, and one for Shauna as well.

Okay, bye.


	3. Chapter 2: Aquacorde Town

Chapter 2: Aquacorde town:

**Sorry about the late chapter I just needed to think up a rap song, but I just kept using words that don't rhyme with anything. Anyway let's get back to the story.**

**This chapter is set an hour and a half after the first one.**

**DISCLAIMER****: I don't own anything about Pokemon, other than the nicknames,**  
**And any rap songs belong to Eminem and Interscope records, apart from my song,**  
**Last Dance.**

Calem's POV:  
As I walked through Aquacorde, I was looking for Serena and Shauna when all of a sudden a voice blared in my ear. " **CALEM**!". As I turned around to see who the voice came from a hand grabbed my shoulder and Serena was pulled into my chest. "Oh, sorry" she apologised. "No It wasn't your fault" I replied. "**SERENA! DID YOU FIND HIM**!?" Shauna yelled. "**YES**! I really wish she didn't yell so loud" Serena sighed, "Glad to see we are on the same page" I replied. She giggled. Step one, check, I thought.

As we made our way to the table Shauna was sitting at, I noticed two other people, a boy with a green shirt, glasses, and Gray joggers, and another wearing a black shirt with a Vanilite on it. The one with the black shirt noticed us and came over to greet me, "Hello, my name is Tierno, I'm a big fan" He told me. The other one also came over, "And my name is Trevor" He told me. "Nice to meet both of you" I replied. "Can you please sing for us?" Tierno asked. "Mmmmm, I guess, why not!" I agreed, "ok, give me a beat" I said to the band playing at the cafe. They started to play the beat from my song (**AN: not really his, it's Eminem's**) Beautiful. "Oh you guys make it too easy" I told them,  
"I think I'm starting to lose,  
My sense of humour,  
Everything's,  
So tense and gloom I,  
Almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room,  
Just as soon as I walk in,  
It's like all eyes on me,  
So I try to avoid any eye contact,  
Cause if I do that,  
It'll open a door for conversation,  
Like I want that,  
I'm not looking for extra attention,  
I just wanna be just like you, (as I pointed to a teen girl sitting down, she fainted)  
Blend in with the rest of the room,  
Maybe point me to the closest restroom,  
I don't need no goddamn hand servant,  
To follow me around and wipe my ass,  
Laugh at every single joke I crack,  
And half of em ain't even funny like,  
AHHHH,  
Calem, your so funny man you should be a comedian,  
Goddamn,  
Unfortunately, I am,  
I just hide the tears of a clown,  
So why don't you all sit down,  
Listen to the tale I'm about to tell,  
Hell,  
We ain't gotta trade no shoes,  
And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles".  
The cafe erupted with applause and the girl who fainted woke up to be disappointed to have missed most of the song. I bowed and walked back to the table, to see a tear run down her cheek. "What's wrong, Serena?" I asked her.  
"Oh, nothing". "Are you sure" "yes I'm sure" "ok, so let's get our Pokemon shall we?" "YAY!" Shauna screamed, "please don't scream" I begged her. "Sorry" she apologized. "Any here is a present from the professor" Trevor told us as he handed us a pokedex each. "A pokedex, huh?" I asked. "How do you know what it is?" Trevor asked. "Not the first time I've seen one" I told him. "Oh, then what does it do?" He asked. It's a high tech encyclopaedia that automatically records the Pokemon you see, catch or defeat" I told him, he was dumbfounded. "Wow you know a lot" "yep" "anyway here are your new partners" he said pulling out a tube,  
He opened it. It contained three poke-balls. He picked up the one on the left. "This is-" he managed to get out before cut in. "Fenikken the fire fox Pokemon" I told everyone. "Yes," he continued, "and this is-" "Froakie the frog Pokemon" I butted in again. He sighed. "Show off" he mumbled under his breath, "anyway", he picked up the final poke-ball. "This is-" "Chespin the chipmunk Pokemon" I butted in yet again. "**YOURE TAKIN ALL FUN FROM IT**" he yelled everyone laughed as Trevor went bright red. "Ok I'm gonna take Fenniken, I'm just a fire type lover, so I'm just gonna stick to that" I said once the laughter had died down. "Ok here you are" Trevor replied giving me Fenniken. "Now what is a good nickname for you" I said send him out. "_Freedom_" it yelled. "No, not that, something a bit more funny than freedom" I thought aloud. "_Wait, you can understand me_?" It asked

Serena's POV:  
"I can understand you" Calem replied to the Fire fox. "Oh, Calem" I got his attention, "What about Mozilla?" (**AN: I just had to**) I asked. "Yeah, that's good, nice thinking, Serena" he replied. My face got hot. "Thanks" I replied. "You're blushing" Calem told me without even looking at me. "How do you know that" I asked. "I have my ways". _I bet he does_, I thought. "You say something, Serena?" He asked like he heard my thoughts. "No" I replied. "Must be my imagination" he thought aloud as he returned mozilla to his (**yes it's male**) poke-ball. "Ok I'll have Chespin then" Shauna asked. "Ok, here" Trevor gave Shauna Chespin's poke-ball. "I don't want to bring him out just yet" Shauna said. "That's fine, you can bring him out when you wish" Calem hold her. "Ok, so I am left with Froakie, then?" I asked. "Yep, here you are" Trevor informed me as he gave me Froakie. "I don't think want to name him, or bring it out yet" I said. "Fine, again, you bring them out as you wish, it is your Pokemon, after all" Calem told us as he got up from the table.

**So i hope you like this chapter. It's longer than the first and has a Serena POV in it.**  
**I've got a lot of ideas for this fanfic and I can't wait to post more chapters.**  
**Also, I want to get Last Dance out as soon as possible, probably when they get to the first town with a gym, I've actually forgot the name of the town. So I look forward to that. Also there is a surprise coming soon**


	4. Chapter 3: Santalune Forest

**Chapter 3: Santalune forest:**  
**Okay so next chapter I will release Last Dance, and there will also be a surprise were something happens to Calem, but not next chapter, I'll just let you contemplate that.**  
**_**  
**Disclaimer****: Pokemon is own by Nintendo and I don't own anything other than nicknames, any rap song belongs to Eminem and Interscope enterprises**

**Serena's POV: **  
I was walking through Route 1, looking for Calem so I could tell him how to catch Pokemon when a Bunnelby punched me in the stomach with and I toppled over in pain, lucky that Froakie was there, god knows what might of happened if wasn't there, but I was later found by Calem, who apparently hadn't left the town he was buying poke-balls at the market in town. He took me to Pokemon Centre in Aquacorde town to get some rest it took me three days to become conscious again, and Calem never left my side. You wanna know how I know that, I have my ways.

**Calem's POV:**  
After Serena recovered from the Bunnelby accident, we left Aquacorde, off to Santalune city, where the first Pokemon gym is, but we had to make it through Santalune forest, the place where aggressive Pokemon love hang out, people have died in there, but you stick out of the grass you should be alright. Serena was a bit skeptical at first but she agreed to travel with me, if I kept the Bunnelbys away, step 2, check. Now that she looks up to me for protection it's only a matter of time... "Wrong way" I said as we turned back around to go the other way. "I thought you have good navigation" Serena mumbled. "I'm here because you need protecting, not navigating" I replied, little bit annoyed. She sighed, "Jesus" she mumbled so I could barely hear. Then a wild pikachu appeared and zapped her. As she face-planted the ground she managed to groan "_nice protecting_" through the grass

**Serena's POV:**  
As I got up I noticed the Pikachu playing with Calem. _He really caught it_, I thought. I sat up and rubbed my head. _I have a major headache_, I thought. I got something for that, Calem's voice rang in my head. "Get out of my head" I yelled. I'm not in your head, my voice is. "Technicalities" I groaned. I look up to see Calem holding a water bottle up to me. "Nurse gave it to me in case you had a headache after you woke up with a headache after the Bunnelby incident" I took the bottle and drank some of it. "It should take affect after a few hours" Calem told me. "Thanks" I replied. He just looked up like he heard something.  
"Are you okay, Calem" "I'm fine" "what is it" "I just heard something, anyway I can see the exit" "okay, let's go then".

**Calem's POV:**  
Pikachu was getting restless, he heard it too, the pounding, like a human heartbeat, but not at all. It's like a giant Pokemon heartbeat. I kept looking around to see what it was to see nothing but foliage. Near the exit there was a roar. Serena heard it too so I'm not crazy. Pikachu was scared the rest of the way, but we made it out we never saw what it was that made the roar. But tomorrow we will be in Santalune city.  
_

**Ok hope you like this chapter it's a little bit shorter than the last one (just a little**  
**-). So next I'll release the song and so you don't get**  
**Confused I'm not going to release a video, just lyrics.**

**Also Calem and Serena are going to catch a lot of Pokemon between chapters.**  
**Ok so here are Calem's Pokemon now;**  
**Mozilla lvl 9**  
**Fletchling lvl8**  
**Pikachu lvl 9**

**Serena's Pokemon;**  
**Froakie lvl 6**  
**Fletchling lvl 4**  
**(Remember she was knocked unconscious for a few days) **


	5. Chapter 4: Santalune City

Chapter 4: Santalune city

I know, I know three chapters in one day. It's too much. Anyway thank for the support. Reviews are welcome as well, I haven't been getting many recently so please review, i want to hear your thoughts, and by the way, next chapter there is going to be a surprise.

And thanks for the advice, Kendrick.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nintendo does, so show your support to them by buying x or y. The Monster and Beautiful belong to Eminem and Interscope records.

Calem's POV:  
We made to Santalune, finally. There was a lot of Pokemon here, ones I have never seen before. "Better find the Pokemon centre" Serena stated. "Yeah, we better, it's getting dark" I replied. Then Serena stopped,"Oh. My. God" she remarked. "What?" I asked. "Wolfpack's in town!" "I didn't know they were in the Kalos region" "you know them" "yeah" "I gotta go see they're concert" "there's one tonight" "you gotta get us in" "ok then, but we have to get there an hour early" "ok". We then left for the Pokemon centre.

*three hours later*

Serena's POV:  
There was some thing strange happening to Calem, he wasn't really himself, he was excited to get there, and when we got there, he walked away and didn't come back,  
"Where is he?" I asked myself as I tried to call his phone, when I remembered he left it with me. "Damn-it" I cursed under my breath. Where is he, I thought, the concert is starting. Then an announcement was made, "Serena Williams, please come backstage" what, I thought, what did I do. I made my way backstage to see what was going on, to see Calem standing there. "Serena, They need a lead singer, so they asked for you" he told me. "Me? Why me?" "They need a female lead" "so you told them to pick me" "why shouldn't I, come on" he said as he grabbed a two microphones. Why two, I thought as he chucked one to me. We went out on stage and Calem yelled "Hello, Santalune! Are you ready to party!?" The crowd screamed. "Yeah, that's the spirit, tonight I want to introduce Serena Williams, since Iris can't be here we asked her to sing on her behalf, so let's start the show with The Monster"

Calem's POV:  
"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,  
Get along with the voices inside of my head,  
You're trying to save me,  
Stop holding your breath,  
And you think I'm crazy,  
And you think I'm crazy"  
She sang it like she had sung her whole life.  
"I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek,  
Oh, well, guess beggars can't be choosey,  
Wanted to receive attention for my music,  
Wanted to be left alone in public. Excuse me,  
For wanting my cake and eat it too, and wanting it both ways,  
Fame made me a balloon 'cause my ego inflated,  
When I blew; see, but it was confusing,  
'Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf,  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam (wooh!),  
Hit the lottery, oh wee,  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet,  
It was like winning a used me,  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink,  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep,  
Going cuckoo and cooky as Kool Keith,  
But I'm actually weirder than you think,  
'Cause I'm"  
"I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,  
Get along with the voices inside of my head,  
You're trying to save me,  
Stop holding your breath,  
And you think I'm crazy,  
And you think I'm crazy  
Well that's nothing,  
Well that's nothing"  
"No, I ain't much of a poet but I know somebody once told me,  
To seize the moment and don't squander it,  
'Cause you never know when it all could be over tomorrow,  
So I keep conjuring, sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from,  
(Yeah, ponder it, do you want this?,  
It's no wonder you're losing your mind, the way it wanders),  
Yo-lo-lo-lo-yee-whoo,  
I think you've been wandering off down yonder,  
And stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen,  
'Cause I need an interventionist,  
To intervene between me and this monster,  
And save me from myself and all this conflict,  
'Cause the very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it,  
My OCD is conking me in the head,  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking,  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head's saying,  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the"  
Get along with the voices inside of my head,  
You're trying to save me,  
Stop holding your breath,  
And you think I'm crazy,  
And you think I'm crazy  
Well that's nothing,  
Well that's nothing"  
"Call me crazy, but I had this vision  
One day that I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But until then drums get killed and I'm coming straight at  
MCs, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played that  
Pumped up feeling and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and then relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something, still can make that  
Straw into gold chump, I will spin Rumpelstiltskin in a haystack  
Maybe I need a straight jacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the"  
"Monster that's under my bed,  
Get along with the voices inside of my head,  
You're trying to save me,  
Stop holding your breath,  
And you think I'm crazy,  
And you think I'm crazy,  
I'm friends with the Monster that's under my bed,  
Get along with the voices inside of my head,  
You're trying to save me,  
Stop holding your breath,  
And you think I'm crazy,  
And you think I'm crazy,  
Well that's nothing,  
Well that's nothing"  
Just as the music stopped the music for a different song started up.  
"I call this song "Last dance""

Serena's POV:

"Turn around,  
Touch the ground,  
Wiggle a bit,  
And jiggle your hips,  
And dance,  
Yeah,  
And dance,  
Woo,  
Just one last dance"  
New song by Calem, huh?  
"Hey, it's me,  
Running around with glee,  
Because I'm back on my two feet,  
And here with a rap,  
Rickety, rick, rick, rack,  
And then you hear a great big crack,  
It was the base, I just dropped it,  
(Whoops),  
But here we go,  
The great big show,  
So here we go,  
He-here we go,  
Here we go,  
He-here we go,  
Time to start this show"  
"Turn around,  
Touch the ground,  
Wiggle a bit,  
And jiggle your hips,  
And dance,  
Yeah,  
And dance,  
Woo,  
Just one last dance"  
"Yeah, time to get down,  
To beats I don't own,  
With the noobs I pown,  
And I think I need a loan,  
To pay back all the debts I owe,  
So I think it's time you know,  
That I need a brand bro,  
Cause my current ones annoying as Poe,  
I just wish I could get some snow,  
And bury him in it, ain't that right,  
All I ask is just one night,  
Without his **** and goddamn spite,  
Just one more day and just might,  
Reach a brand new height,  
And crush your soul,  
Just like a mole,  
I think it's time to go for my goal"  
"Turn around,  
Touch the ground,  
Wiggle a bit,  
And jiggle your hips,  
And dance,  
Yeah,  
And dance,  
Woo,  
Just one last dance"  
"If you think I'm coming down to earth,  
You have over thought this curse,  
It's been around me since birth,  
But it's not bad,  
And I'm not sad,  
If you think I'm mad,  
And I look sad,  
That's just the way I look,  
The way I feel,  
The way I sing,  
It's just my thing,  
So why say I look bad,  
Singing in front of a crowd,  
When everyone else is dancing,  
You're the only one yelling,  
Yeah, who looks bad now? (pow!)"  
"Turn around,  
Touch the ground,  
Wiggle a bit,  
And jiggle your hips,  
And dance,  
Yeah,  
And dance,  
Woo,  
Just one last dance"

Calem's POV:  
"I think one more song, huh?"  
The crowd screamed.  
"Ok, hit it"  
The beat to Beautiful started playing.  
"Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has a private world where they can be alone  
Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?"  
"I'm just so fuckin' depressed, I just can't seem to get out this slump  
If I could just get over this hump  
But I need something to pull me out this dump,  
I took my bruises, took my lumps  
Fell down and I got right back up  
But I need that spark to get psyched back up  
In order for me to pick the mic back up  
I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in  
I'm starting to feel decent again  
So I decided just to pick this pen  
Up and try to make an attempt to vent  
But I just can't admit  
Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap  
I need a new outlet, and I know some shit's so hard to swallow  
But I just can't sit back and wallow  
In my own sorrow  
But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow  
One tough act to follow  
I'll be one tough act to follow  
Here today, gone tomorrow  
But you'd have to walk a thousand miles"  
"In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me  
I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like to  
Feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each other's minds  
Just to see what we find  
Look at shit through each other's eyes  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh  
They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you  
So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh, they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you"  
"I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor  
Everything is so tense and gloom  
I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room  
Just as soon as I walk in  
It's like all eyes on me  
So I try to avoid any eye contact  
'cause if I do that then it opens a door for conversation  
Like I want that... I'm not looking for extra attention  
I just want to be just like you  
Blend in with the rest of the room  
Maybe just point me to the closest restroom  
I don't need no fucking man servant  
Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass  
Laugh at every single joke I crack  
And half of them ain't even funny like  
"Ha!, Calem you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn"  
Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown  
So why don't you all sit down?  
Listen to the tale I'm about to tell  
Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes  
And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles"  
"In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me  
I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like to  
Feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each other's minds  
Just to see what we find  
Look at shit through each other's eyes  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh  
They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you  
So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh, they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you"  
"Nobody asked for life to deal us  
With these bullshit hands we're dealt  
We gotta take these cards ourselves  
And flip them, don't expect no help  
Now I could have either just  
Sat on my ass and pissed and moaned  
Or take this situation in which I'm placed in  
And get up and get my own  
I was never the type of kid  
To wait by the door and pack his bags  
Who sat on the porch and hoped and prayed  
For a dad to show up who never did  
I just wanted to fit in  
At every single place  
Every school I went  
I dreamed of being that cool kid  
Even if it meant acting stupid

Aunt Edna always told me "Keep makin' that face it'll get stuck like that"  
Meanwhile I'm just standin' there  
Holdin' my tongue tryna talk like this  
'Til I stuck my tongue on that frozen stop sign pole at 8 years old  
I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't tryna impress my friends no more  
But I already told you my whole life story  
Not just based on my description  
'cause where you see it from where you're sitting  
Is probably 110% different  
I guess we would have to walk a mile  
In each other's shoes, at least  
What size you wear? I wear tens  
Let's see if you can fit your feet"  
"In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me  
I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like to  
Feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each other's minds  
Just to see what we find  
Look at shit through each other's eyes  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh  
They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you  
So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh, they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you"  
"Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has a private world where they can be alone  
Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?"  
"Ok, good night everybody"  
As we made it back to the Pokemon centre, we heard a scream behind us, "CALEM, SERENA!" "Oh, lord" I exclaimed. "Serena, you were wonderful up there"  
Shauna exclaimed. "Really, you think so?" "You were great, wasn't she Calem?"  
She asked. "Yeah, my sister Iris took at least a month to master each line, you got talent" Serena blushed, "thanks" she looked away to hide her blush.  
Then we started to walk back to the hotel for the night.

I hope you liked this chapter, it's the longest chapter I've done by a mile.  
Anyway down here I'm going to put a new table.

Calem's affiliations:  
Iris- sister  
Serena- friend/crush  
Shauna- friend  
Trevor- friend  
Tierno- friend

Serena's affiliations:  
Calem- friend/crush  
Shauna- friend  
Trevor- friend  
Tierno- friend

In next chapter will have a big surprise in it. 


	6. Chapter 5: Road to the Elite 4

Chapter 5: Road to the Elite 4  
So here we are the surprise, well I know you to want to know what it is, so here you go.

Disclaimer: three words, DONT OWN POKEMON. Or the rap songs.

White's POV:  
The room shook as Black ran up to the console. "We're going down" he called. "Kinda figured that" I yelled back as I got flung against the railing. Then everything stopped all of a sudden. "Where are we" I asked.

Calem's POV:  
We were going to see the gym and see what type the gym is based on. "Oh! Can we go to see victory road?" Shauna asked. "Why not, might be cool" I replied. "Ok sure" Serena agreed. We were making our way to victory road when all of a sudden, a whirring sound was heard and we looked behind us to see a blue police box (surprise) flying through the air towards us. "DUCK!" I yelled as everyone ducked.  
It crash into some tall grass and the door opened to reveal Black. "No, how could you be here?" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry?" "I'm you from the future" "ok so, where is White" I look at Serena before whispering in Black's ear. "No, she can't" "Well she does, there no changing that". Then White comes out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.

White's POV:  
"Are you ok, Black?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine" he replied, "when?" "Soon" replied a strange man. "Who are you?" I asked you. "Oh, come on White, you haven't forgotten me, now, have you?" He replied. "I don't know you" "yes, you do, he just changed faces" "wanna see?". They both pull out a Sonic Screwdriver and turn it on. "No, you two are-?" I asked. "Yep" Black told me. "So where am I?" I asked. "You're in Sinnoh, trying to defeat the champion there" the strange one told me.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but, what is going on here?" A woman asked. "Shauna, Black. Black, Shauna" I introduced them. "Pleasure to meet you" Black shook her hand.

Calem's POV:  
"It really isn't" I tell Black. "Oh, really, that annoying, huh?" He asks "Yep, anyway you better get going" I tell him. "Ok, see ya around, Shauna" "Ok" she replies. They go back into the T.A.R.D.I.S and whirring starts as the T.A.R.D.I.S disappears into the time vortex.

**So hope like that little special chapter.**  
**Calem's affiliations:**  
**Iris- sister**  
**Black- himself **  
**Hilda- past travelling companion**  
**Serena- friend/ crush**  
**Shauna- friend**  
**Trevor- friend**  
**Tierno- friend**


	7. Update 2

Hi, quick update, there will be a lot more Eminem song's in the future, so I will link the ones I have used so far and the ones I use in the future will be linked in the chapter it's featured in.  
Also, I will be revealing a lot about black and white (perhaps a whole different fan-fiction that'll go until White leaves), but that's a different story, what I want to talk about is the possibilities of where this fan-fiction is going, and Whites relation to the story (and she isn't in Sinnoh).

Here are the links:  
Beautiful: watch?v=n5npsGGCBHk  
The Monster: watch?v=B5N26a-oMq0


	8. Chapter 6: Santalune Gym

**Chapter 6: Santalune Gym pt1  
Ok, so after that little chapter, we'll back to Santalune. For a gym battle.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, if I did it wouldn't be Ash as the main character.  
Don't own the rap songs either._**

Calem's POV:  
"Are you ready?" I asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be" Serena responded.  
"Let's dive into this" I said.  
We walked into the gym to see the gym guide.  
"How's it going, future champs" he asked, "this gym focuses on Bug Type Pokemon, so you better have a fire type"  
"Thanks, we got that sorted"  
Ok, good luck" he replied.  
"Thanks" I said, we're going to need it, I thought.  
And at that, Serena, who had wandered ahead, fell into a hole in the floor.  
"Serena!" I yelled as I ran to the hole. I peered through the hole to see her on a giant spider web.  
"I'm ok, I think this is where we need to go" she said looking around.  
"Alright, I'm coming down" I called as I jumped down.  
As I landed on the web, it shook and made Serena fall off.  
"Help! Calem!" She said as she held the web ( actually made of rope ) for dear life.  
"Don't worry, it's only a few metres in the air" I reassured her.  
"How can you tell?" She asked me.  
I jumped off the web, and landed on my feet.  
"Oh" she said falling off the web.  
"Come on there is a ladder over there" I pointed to the ladder

When we reached the top, a trainer spotted us, and challenged us to a double Pokemon battle. We accepted this challenge and sent out our Pokemon. I sent out Mozilla ( now lvl15), and Serena sent out Fletchling (now lvl15) while the boy sent out a Metapod and a Kakuna.

One hour later

We had defeated all the trainers in the gym, except one, the gym leader Viola.  
The leaders were the strongest trainers in the gym, we had to beat them to the gym badge.  
We walked up to the leader and challenged her to a double battle, which she accepted.  
Viola sent out a Vivilion and a Sirskit.

(To be Continued)


	9. Chapter 7: Santalune gym pt2

Chapter 7: Santalune gym pt2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, do I have doing this.

Calem's POV:  
"Mozilla, use ember on Vivillon!" I ordered the fox Pokemon.

"Right away!" It released a flame particles from its mouth burning the Vivilion.

"Fletchling, use Peck on Sirskit" Serena ordered Fletchling.

"Alright" The Pokémon yelled as it pecked Sirskit, which made him faint.

"Good going Serena!" I complimented her.

"Thanks" she turned her head away.

"Vivillon, use Gust on Fletchling" Viola order her Vilillon.

"Oh, no" Serena yelled as Fletchling fainted.

"Don't worry, I'll take it from here" I called to her.

"Flame Charge!" I called to Mozilla.

"Let's go!" It yelled as it was engulfed in flames, crashing into Viola's Vivillon, causing it to faint.

"See" I taunted Serena.

"You two make a good team, I think you both deserve this badge" she said as she held out her hand, in it were two Bug Badges.  
"There's one for each of you" she reassured us.  
(Nah, there's only two there, that's only enough for one.)  
"Thanks, Viola" Serena thanked her.  
"Master, I feel weird" Mozilla complained.  
"Really, what's it feel like?" I asked.  
"A tingly, itchy feeling" he said as he started to glow.  
"Ah, ok, Mozilla, you are going to be a Braixen very soon"

Ok, so I'm going to post a Christmas special on both this and my b and w fanfic.  
Also, I won't be posting on this for a while, because I will be focused on my b and w fanfic, ok bye.


	10. Chapter 8: Christmas at Santalune

Chapter 8: Christmas in Santalune Pokemon centre

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, it's characters (I have my own OC characters) or any song any character sings.

The next morning Calem and Serena were back at the Pokemon Centre after their long gym battle.

Serena's POV:  
As I opened my eyes, I realised something great, it is Christmas Day.  
"Calem, are you awake?" I asked Calem through the wall.  
"Yeah, I'm awake, been awake for ages" came a reply.  
"Oh, ok" I sighed, "do you know what today is"  
"Yeah, Christmas, I just went down to the poke-mart to get everyone's present" came another reply.  
"Ok, let's go find the others" I told him.

*two hours later*

We were all sitting around a Christmas tree, and the nurse was handing out presents to the people there.

"To Serena, From Calem" called the nurse.  
I walked up to her and thanked her.  
As I sat back down Shauna bugged me to open it.  
I opened it to see a beautiful diamond necklace.  
"Oh my, it's beautiful, thank you Calem" I hugged him.  
"I bet you didn't get me something as expensive as that" Shauna muttered.  
"I tried to, but there wasn't much there, that was their last necklace" Calem told her.  
"Oh really" Shauna looked down.  
"To Tierno, from Calem".  
"Alright!" Tierno yelled.  
He opened his present to see a stereo and and a cd.  
"Wow, you know how to please, Calem" he told Calem.  
"Yeah, well, I try" he replied.  
"To Shauna, From Calem"  
"I hope you got something good" Shauna sighed.  
"I think you'll like what I got you" he replied.  
She opened the present to see a Poke-ball.  
"A poke-ball?" She asked.  
"No, there's a Pokemon in there" Calem replied.  
She opened the poke-ball to see a Flabebe.  
"Aw, it's so cute" Shauna yelled.  
"Um, thanks I guess" It said.  
"To Trevor, From Calem"  
"What did you get me?" He asked  
"Go see" Calem replied.  
Trevor opened his present to see a book.  
"What's this?" He asked.  
"That's a encyclopaedia of all the Pokemon from other regions" Calem told him.  
"Really? Wow" he was astonished.  
"And now that all the presents are handed out, the Pokemon Centre has a present for all of you, may I invite Iris and Trent up on stage" the nurse asked.  
"Really, they're here" Calem exclaim.  
"Ok, I know who Iris is, but I don't know who Trent is" I told him  
"Trent is a rapper, and also part of Wolf-pack" he replied  
"Really, Wow" I was excited to see his rap style.

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now

"Let's pretend like its two thousand eight, like I'm eating lunch off of Styrofoam trays  
Trying to be the next rapper coming out the A  
Hoping for a record deal, to ignore my pain  
Now let's pretend like I'm on the stage  
And when my beat drops everybody goes insane  
And everybody know my name  
And everywhere I go people want to hear me sing  
Oh yeah, and I just dropped my new album  
On the first week I did five hundred thousand  
Gold in the spring, and diamond in the fall  
And then a world tour just to top it all off  
And let's pretend like they call me the greatest  
Selling out arenas with big ass stages  
And everybody loved me and no one ever hated  
Let's try to use imagination"

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now"

"Okay, let's pretend like this never happened  
Like I never had dreams of being a rapper  
Like I didn't write raps up in all of my classes  
Like I never used to runaway into the blackness  
Now, let's pretend like it was all good  
Like I didn't live staring in a notebook  
Like I did the things that I probably knew I should  
But I ain't have neighbors that's why they call it hood  
Now let's pretend like I ain't got a name  
Before they ever called me Trent or A.K.A Trent DJ  
I'm talking back before the mix tapes  
Before the videos, and the deals, and the fame  
Before they ever once compared me to Calem  
Before I ever got on MySpace  
Before they ever noticed my face  
So let's just pretend and make wishes out of airplanes"

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now"

"And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream  
But those days are gone, they're just memories  
And it seems like yesterday it was just a dream  
But those days are gone"

That last line sounded like Calem was singing as well, I thought.  
And then I noticed that Calem was gone.

"Ahem,  
Let's pretend, Calem Travis never picked up a pen  
Let's pretend Serena Williams never became his friend  
Pretend Shauna, Trevor and Tierno weren't there for him  
Pretend his girlfriend didn't leave him in the night, again,  
She blew away with the wind  
Calem you never going to make it  
Makes no sense to play the game, there ain't no way that'll you win  
Pretend his friends didn't go and die on him  
Pretend Orre didn't kill everything good in the region  
And it wasn't time to move, and regions weren't changing again  
He didn't go and change his face again  
And he never dreamed he can rip stadiums  
And just lazy as hell  
Screw being the Pokemon master, kid  
You won't amount to crap, quit day dreaming kid  
You need to get your cranium checked  
You acting like an alien, it just ain't realistic  
Now pretend they ain't just make him angry with this shit  
And there was no one he could even name when he's pissed at  
And he couldn't protect the region he lived at  
And Rosa actually stayed with him  
He's going to have a hard time explaining to his mother and father  
These food stamps and this WIC spit  
Cause he never risked spit, he hoped and he wished it  
But it didn't fall in his lap so he ain't even here, he pretends that"

"Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now"

Wow, so this is what Calem was up to in his free time, I thought.

"Special, thank to Calem Travis. Hopefully, he will come back to Wolf-Pack" Trent exclaimed.  
"Oh no, I'm a lone wolf now, Trent" Calem joked.  
"Ha, man, you're still so funny" Trent laughed.  
"Ok, I'm gonna get going, you know got a concert in Lumiose in two days so, I'll be off" Calem explained.  
"Ok. Give a hand to Calem Travis"  
The crowd went wild.

*30 minutes later*

I knocked on Calem's door.  
"Its unlocked" he yelled.  
I opened the door.  
"Hey, Calem"  
"Yeah, Serena"  
"I didn't really get you anything for Christmas, but I hope this will make up for that"  
I leaned in and kissed him.  
As I backed up he had a weird face on.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"Shauna, stop eaves dropping" he called.  
"How did you know?" Shauna asked.  
"I'm not dumb" he replied.  
"Well, Serena you're lucky, you just kissed a famous person" she told me.  
"Yeah, no one was meant to so see that, just don't tell the others" I pleaded.  
"Don't worry, I won't" she replied.  
"Anyway, I'm going to head to Lumiose, coming?" Calem asked.  
"Sure, we going soon?" I asked.  
"We're going right now" he replied.  
"Let's go then"

Merry Christmas, the doctor who special episode, The Time of The Doctor, is on tomorrow, and Matt Smith is regenerating (YAY!), I never really liked Matt Smith's Doctor, so Yay!


End file.
